Juntos
by MoonlightBae293
Summary: Dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio llegan a Onett en busca de amistades y aventuras ¿Que sorpresas le esperan a esta pareja de gemelos en un lugar jamas visto para ellos? Advertencia: La historia es homoerotica, o en palabras simplificadas contiene yaoi que es amor entre 2 chicos y si no eres fan de este contenido o no te agrada por favor no leas la historia, gracias por su ate


***Pov Ness***

Era un frió día de otoño y las hojas caían lentamente de sus ramas, el paisaje llegaba ser un poco extraño para el pelinegro pero eso en estos momentos no importaba mucho.

El pelinegro ya iba tarde para la escuela, su bicicleta se había roto asi que no podía ir en ella ( para colmo perdió el autobús )

Así que tuvo que caminar mas de 10 Kilómetros para llegar a un lugar al que no quería ir, donde tenia que pasar la mitad de su día haciendo cosas que no le gustaban y que muy bien podía hacer en la comodidad de su casa

Y lo peor de todo, hoy estaría el baile de bienvenida, esa típica fiesta para socializar con los alumnos y todas esas cosas inútiles

Bueno, al menos podrá estar con su bella amiga Paula y tendría una oportunidad de invitarla al baile, o se quedaría en casa viendo una película comiendo palomitas.

Ya por fin llegando a la escuela con suerte antes de que tocara el timbre asi que entro con rapidez a su aula, la maestra entro después del joven y como de costumbre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que su grupo fuera el mas desastroso

-Niños, hoy tenemos a un compañero nuevo, hay que darle una cálida bienvenida

Todos esperaban a que el chico nuevo entrara, cosa que no pasaba asi que la profesora tuvo que ir por el, al parecer era tímido

-Vamos, preséntate con tus compañeros

+M-Mi nombres es Lucas... vengo de Tazmily con mi hermano gemelo y mi padre...

Los murmureos de todos los alumnos se hacían notar por todo el salón, eso al parecer no le importaba

En mi punto de vista, el era un chico común para mi parecer, probablemente un chico que fácilmente seria unos de los que se sienta en la esquina hasta al final, algo asi como una bolita de algodón demasiado pequeña en un gran oso de peluche

-Muy bien Lucas, puedes ir a sentarte

El pelirrubio recorría lentamente el salón con su vista, estaba viendo las ultimas filas hasta que vio que había un asiento vació junto a Ness, fue hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y se sentó a su lado

Las clases empezaron con normalidad, aburridas como siempre aunque sentía algo inquietante en mi, como si algo me estuviera diciendo que ese chico es... especial

Toco el timbre para salir a receso lo que me hizo sentir aliviado, decidí juntarme con mis amigos como hago todos los días, pero en esta ocasión no se encontraba Paula

-¿Oigan saben donde esta Paula?

+Esta hablando con el nuevo

-¡¿QUE?!

El oji-violeta busco a su amiga con la mirada por todos los rincones del plantel, hasta que la encontró en una de las bancas cerca del jardín donde se encontraba a los rubios hablando plácidamente

Estaba que me moría de la rabia, a mi me tomo casi un mes hablara Paula y que el lo logro el primer día que entro

Me acerque disimuladamente a Paula sin hacer ruido pero a pesar de eso me descubrió, ella siempre sabia que si me acercaba a ella era siempre por la espalda para asustarla

Definitivamente, no podía verlos juntos, cada vez que se acercaban demasiado tenia que interponerme de una manera ya que sentía que podría pasar algo mas.

De un momento a otro se apareció un pelirrojo demasiado parecido al chico nuevo, solo que era ligeramente mas alto y tenia su camisa de diferente color

\- L-Lucas... te están buscando... en la dirección- Menciono el mayor de los gemelos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió tras correr

\+ ¡Pero si me porte bien! + El rubio tenia un poco de temor aunque debió tragárselo y como el deber llamaba ir a la dirección

 ***Pov Lucas***

Estaba demasiado asustado, mis piernas parecían gelatina y sentía que tenia demasiados nudos en el estomago, nunca me gusto estar en situaciones preocupantes, hasta en cierto punto lloraba.

\+ Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi + Menciono la rubia para alentar a su nuevo amigo

\- ¿Tu crees eso? - El novato intento tranquilarse un poco

\+ ¡Claro! si tu quiere yo te puedo acompañar + Seguido después le dedico una amigable sonrisa

\- Gracias Paula - Murmuro el rubio con timidez

Ambos fueron corriendo a la dirección dejando a Ness solo para ver que era lo que deseaba el director

Después de que el director les explicara la situación que pasaria Lucas y otros alumnos, pero en este caso resulto que paula fue asignada para ayudar a Lucas en el tema del baile y orientar a su amigo pero como sabían ambos que no estarían listos en tan poco tiempo el director considero dejarlos salir temprano.

*Ya en casa de Paula*

\+ Lucas ¿Sabes por que estamos aquí? +

Simplemente negué con la cabeza

\+ No hay chicas suficientes para el baile asi que eligieron a varios chicos para una pequeña... transformación +

\- ¿No me dolerá cierto? Menciono un poco nervioso

\+ Claro que no, seria incapaz de hacerte daño +

En ese momento Paula se puso manos a la obra, saco varios artículos de belleza como secadoras, tenazas, acondicionadores, esmalte, maquillaje y muchas cosas mas.

Primero empezó con las uñas, al parecer tenia demasiada experiencia en eso y la verdad le quedaron muy bien, después de eso fue el maquillaje, aunque no quisiera dijo que era necesario asi que me quede quieto para que Paula prosiguiera con su transformación.

Después de un rato de preparación, maquillaje y cosas básicas que debe saber una chica, estábamos afinando unos cuantos detalles y para terminar me dio una mascara y un abanico por si quería que nadie me reconociera los cuales acepte sin rechistar.

-Ambas- llamamos un taxi y le dimos la dirección de la escuela a la cual rápidamente llego el conductor, le pagamos y entramos a la escuela.

Notamos que todo estaba decorado de una forma muy romántica lo cual no era inquietante pero daba leves sospechas en ambas rubias

Lo primero que note era un chico muy lindo, sus ojos eran muy bellos y con la luz lunar brillaban aun mas.

Ese hermoso color violeta que se reflejaba y combinaba con su moño color azul, me parecía algo familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde, bueno eso no importaba mucho.

-Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era no encontrarme con mi hermano, aunque lo mas probable es que decidiera no venir lo cual me aliviaría - pensé mientras miraba a todas partes momentariamente

Fui recorriendo el patio lentamente junto a Paula, de un momento a otro una chica pelinegra se dirigió a -nosotras-

\- ¡Hola! - menciono en un tono alegre

\+ Hola Ninten + Menciono Paula mientras le jalaba uno de los mofletes

Un momento... ¿Ninten? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? ¿A su padre le gustaba jugar Nintendo y por eso el nombre? Que nombre mas raro para una dama

\- Si... una dama... -


End file.
